1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to devices for hazardous fume containment, and more particularly to a dome shaped housing forming a hood or shield covering the access end of a drum containing toxic chemicals, the housing serving to encapsulate container access orifices and provide for chemical leak detection.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Hazardous chemicals are commonly stored in metal or plastic drum containers. To access the chemicals inside the container, a hose entry port at the top of the container is provided for connection of a hose, through which the chemicals from the container will be extracted and flow to their final destination. An intake port, through which make-up air or gases can flow, is also provided at the top of the container in order to maintain atmospheric pressure within the container as the chemicals are being extracted therefrom.
During non-use or transit, the output and intake ports of a drum containing chemicals will be capped to prohibit escape, spillage or leakage of the contents therein. In order to connect a transfer hose to either the output port or the intake port, the ports must be uncapped. In the moments between uncapping a port and connecting a hose to that port, some amount of gas or vapor from within the container will escape into the atmosphere outside the container.
The persons performing the hook up will be exposed to the escaped gas or vapor. Further, the chemicals that have escaped into the atmosphere may endanger other equipment or personnel in the room where the container is located, and can migrate to other rooms within the facility where personnel or equipment may not be adequately protected. Eventually the vapors will enter the atmospheric environment. In addition, contamination of the contents of the container may occur as contaminates can enter the open port after it is uncapped.
Although most personnel who perform the connection of transfer hoses to toxic chemical containers wear protective clothing and breathing apparatus, the outside of their protective clothing is still exposed to the toxic chemicals, thus exposing the worker to the chemicals as he or she changes out of the protective gear.